


Dare

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arya should've know better than accept a dare from Brea.For arya x gendry week, day one.Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's the first time when I write them, I honestly hope I won't mess it up.Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> And to make it clear, Arya is 10 and Gendry is 14/15.  
> I hope I managed to pull of the whole awkward middle-school crush thing.

Middle School. A new start; some may think. An important transitive stage of a child's life on the way of becoming a pre-teen —and beginning middle school children also mature while they become found of more intellectual things, like reading classics and watching documentaries on Discovery Channel.  
I’m joking, pal.  
The only thing that changes is that the obsessions with Barbies, action figurines and cartoons turn into obsessions with whatever celebrity is on the cover of Teen Vogue and MTV.  
And what a better way to celebrate this lovely transition than a slumber party?There is no better way, that’s the thing.And that’s how Arya found herself on the floor of her bedroom with a bunch of friends over, crowded in between pillows, blankets and snaks, playing the infamous game of truth and dare.  
‘Your turn Arya.’said Brea with a smile on her face.’Truth or dare?’  
‘Dare’said Arya convinced.  
She rolled her eyes at the gasp of the other girls.It was something to accept a dare from Brea.Her sister, Talea warrned Arya about this when she invited them to the slumber party.But she was not scared.It was need of much more than a stupid dare to scare Arya Stark.  
Brea gave her the most devilish smirk a 12 years old can muster.  
‘Your brothers have their friend over, don’t they?’she continued without giving Arya the chance to answer’I dare you to go there and kiss him.On the lips’she added fast, making sure there is no chance of escaping for her grey-eyed friend.The other girls gasped.Again.  
‘Brea, you can’t do this, what if she gets pregnant?’asked Beth in pure horror.  
Brea just rolled her eyes.  
‘She won’t get pregnant from a kiss.’  
‘But he is like 5 years older.Ew!’exclaimed Talea her nose wrinkling in disgust.  
‘Love knows no age, darling.’explained Brea trying to sound mature and philosopical, but looking more out of a overdramatic scene in a chick flick movie.  
‘Love?!’screamed Arya like she was insulted.  
‘She’s blushing!’screamed Lanna loud enough to be heard by the whole house while pointing her index at Arya.  
‘I’m not!’she half-hissed, half-growled, but the deep red shade that was creeping in her cheeks said another story.  
Brea’s eyes hold that mean gleam that could only bring trouble.  
‘Arya and Gendry, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.’Brea started it and soon the girls were singing it in chorus while holding hands and running around Arya, who hid her face in a pillow and muffled a scream.  
Brea slipped in front of her with an all-knowing expression and said:  
‘First comes love’  
Talea slipped right next to her sister.  
‘Then comes marriage.’  
Lanna didn’t miss the chance and did the same.  
‘Then comes baby.’  
Beth and Merry came behind her and all five girls caught each other hands, making a circle around Arya.  
‘In a baby carriage!’they all sang the last line and exploded in a giggles fit, while Arya throwed pillows at them and telling them how stupid they are.  
‘I’m NOT kissing him.’declared Arya, crossing her arms and giving the floor a good kick.  
The other five girls exchanged a look and before Arya had a change to do anything she found herself pushed in the hall with her bedroom’s door slamming shut behind her.  
She wanted to turn and kick and punch the door, break it if it was needed.But giving it a second thought, she decided not too.Brea was so stubborn when it come to this kind of things.Why were kisses and love so interesting anyway?  
She took a deep breath.It was just a stupid dare.She will do it and be over with it.She looked down at herself.She was wearing her favourite PJs with wolves and her hair was probably a mess.She looked stupid, Gendry would laugh at her for sure.  
He won’t, whispered a small voice in her head and thinking about it, Arya agreed.  
He never laughed at her nor called her ‘horseface’ how Sansa and her friends did.He even helped her with a level of Legend of Zelda she was stuck at.  
No, this was a stupid thing the two of them will laugh about in the future.  
When she was in front of the door her stomach started to tumble like it was the Olympics.Arya opened the door and entered.  
‘Hey, sis, what are you doing here?Didn’t you have a slumber party?’  
She ignored Jon questions while she walked fast, keeping her head low so her hair could hide her red face.She stopped in front of Gendry who was sitting on the couch, looking at her confused.He probably wanted to ask her something, but she didn’t give him the chance.  
‘It was a dare!’she squealed, hoping it may save some of her dignity and then she bent down to kiss Gendry.  
Their lips touched for less than a second before she pulled back and run out of the room leaving behind a surprised Gendry and Jon and Robb who were rolling on the floor laughing.  
She was going to kill Brea.


End file.
